The present invention generally relates to liquid level sensing devices which utilize float means, and more particularly to a multiple liquid level sensing device utilizing two interconnected float portions to actuate the opening and closing of contacts in a mechanical switch, wherein the opening and closing of the contacts is predetermined by the vertical distance between the float portions and the contour of such floats.
Prior known multiple liquid level detection systems have employed magnetic reed switches in conjunction with a single float having two magnets incorporated into an upright shaft extending from an upper end of the float. An upper magnet actuated the shutoff of the supply of liquid as the float moved upwardly in such liquid, while a lower magnet reactivated the supply of such liquid when the float moved downwardly with the liquid level.
This known type of detection system required careful regulation, expensive relay and power supply circuitry, and careful handling to prevent damage to the fragile reed switch. Furthermore, the provision of the upper end of the float with the magnets requires a relatively difficult manufacturing operation.
It is the primry object of the present invention to provide a multiple liquid level detector which eliminates concern about the foregoing shortcomings.